Mariska
'''Mariska' (マリスカ Marisuka) AKA "The Queen of Psychedelia" is one of the Dark Purveyors of Lollipop Chainsaw. ''She is the third and only female member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces. She is voiced by Shawnee Smith. Lollipop Chainsaw After the summoning of the Dark Purveyors, Mariska is the first to speak, expressing her personal disgust to be in the presence of Earth. As she and the other Dark Purveyors are ordered to separate and "rot" San Romero, she primarily resided in O'Bannon Farm as her targeted area. Unlike the previous Dark Purveyors, Mariska does not directly confront nor challenge Juliet until the end of the level when a boss fight with her is initiated. Instead, she leads her and Nick through a maze of psychedelic trips, causing much confusion. Mariska is first encountered in Psychedelia after Juliet defeats Chat the giant chicken. When searching for Rosalind, a pair of arms grab Juliet by the shoulders and push her aside. This causes curiosity and cautious confusion to Juliet. Mariska then turns the keys of the bus, and Juliet will have escaped Psychedelia and somehow managed to land on a tractor. After a similar event reoccurs, Mariska re-summons Juliet, only to have introduced to three more giant chickens and three mechanical ones. Juliet then finds herself on a tractor once again. When Juliet goes on to continue her search for Rosalind, she finds Mariska disguised as her sister, riding the bus and encouraging her to enter. As the two begin a conversation, Juliet grows suspicious as Mariska claims that she managed to fix the bus, unaware that Rosalind has little knowledge about transportation vehicles. As Juliet's suspicions grows, Mariska finally reveals her identity just before they enter Psychedelia once more. Unlike her fellow Purveyors, Mariska acts oddly welcoming towards Juliet and Nick despite having knowledge of Juliet's heroic intentions. Her goals are also somewhat different in comparison to the other Purveyors, appearing to be tied up in achieving a large collective unconsciousness, as opposed to direct mayhem and death that is brought upon by the other Purveyors. Juliet, not having any of the zombie's civil talk, insults Mariska about the foul stench emanating from her, saying that she should try deoderant because she "smells like shit". A provoked Mariska then reveals to Juliet that she has somehow put Rosalind under her influence, showing that she is trapped in a bubble. Thus begins the boss fight. Mariska begins to battle Juliet in a subtle, seemingly harmless way. Her primary attacks are the use of her Psychedelic Bubbles that appear in several pairs to trap and immobilize their victims. A sawing of her midsection reveals Mariska's ability to duplicate herself, with a dismembered half regenerating in order to continue the battle. Juliet eventually manages to escape Psychedelia when Mariska's right collarbone is slit, leaving her vulnerable. Mariska gives a peaceful goodbye before Juliet decapitates her, destroying her sitar in the process. Influences *Jefferson Airplane *Aldous Huxley *BAD fashion sense Character Description Appearance Mariska's outfit is heavily influenced by the hippie sub-culture, as most of her attire prominently retains to it. She wears a red colored head band with an oblique design and a silver three-leaf clover piece in front with a long-beaded necklace. Her clothes include slightly torn, bell-bottom jeans with flowers design on her right leg, an off-shoulder, yellow belly top dashiki with a faded psychedelia design and reddish birkenstock boots. She sports her look with make up, such as teal/light green lipstick and multi-colored nail polish. Her skin is an unusual pale green, and appears to be at a stage where she is rotting, as Juliet and Nick comment about a stench that appears to be sourced from her. Her necrosis can easily be seen within her stitches that go around her forehead, neck, front lining of her abdomen, waist, hands and shoulders. The necrosis also appears to have deteriorated her navel and parts of her chest. Personality Mariska is shown to be the least violent of the Dark Purveyors. She seems calm and peaceful, but also a bit deviant. Like the hippie stereotype, she appears to be high most of the time, as she acts dazed and absent during her confrontation with Juliet. She may also be considered the most mystical of the Dark Purveyors, noting her peculiar abilities. Powers 'Abilities' *'Illusions': Mariska has the ability to conjure or influence others into a state of illusion. This includes her abilities to manipulate other people's minds, send them into another dimension that may be their inner subconscience, impersonating others, or confusing and teleporting others to locations that they have previously encountered. *'Levitation': Mariska always appears to be able to levitate, even when she is weakened. *'Teleportation': Mariska will often teleport herself to other locations in order to avoid upcoming or occuring attacks. *'Psychic Bubble': Mariska will often encase herself within the barrier of a bubble. The bubble doesn't appear to be the cause of her levitation ability, but its presence may be for the purpose of protecting herself from attacks, in order to receive less damage. *'Telekinesis': Mariska is capable of levitating others. Her Bubble Blasts are what primarily do this, but she also has another attack that cause Juliet float. Mariska will perform a sedative dance if the player has failed to hit her with a finishing strike; it lifts Juliet into the air and them slams her to the ground, causing a spark of light to appear off of her. It is unknown whether she has this ability or whether it is the result of her induced illusions. *'Replication': Mariska is highly noted for her ability to replicate herself into multiple others through a seperation of her body. Once seperated, her halves will regenerate. She will then continue to multiply herself by tearing herself apart. She has only been known to split into eight. 'Long Range' *'Bubble Blasts: Mariska is capable of creating bubbles that do not necessarily bring real harm to Juliet, but trap her when caught and decrease her health. *'''Mecha-Chicken-Zilla:' '''As seen earlier within the level, Mariska can summon a chicken head attached to a thin mechanical support that allows the chicken to elongate its neck and peck at Juliet. Mariska is always seen riding the chicken when displaying this attack. *'Need a Hand?: Mariska creates a large version of her hand that rises out of a pit. It slowly lands itself unto the platform and starts crawling after Juliet. If it catches up, it will slam itself onto her. *'''Pretty Gritty Butterflies: Mariska creates prism-colored butterflies that attach themselves onto Juliet. They eat away at her health and slow her down. *'Rocket's Red Glare': Mariska summons a rocket ship that emits flames and target itself towards Juliet. It starts spinning and won't stop until Juliet is either harmed or a period of time has past. 'Close Range' *'Tractor Factor': Mariska appears riding on a tractor that will chase Juliet. It is possible for two Mariskas to ride two tractors at the same time, surrounding Juliet on both sides. *'Napalm Field': Mariska summons bombs that surround her and explode when Juliet approaches. *'Psychic Spin': On higher difficulties, Mariska starts spinning and attacking Juliet whenever she has caused her to become weak. 'Weaknesses' *'Lack of Aggression': Mariska has been shown to be the least violent out of all of the Purveyors. Because of this, she transitions attacks that do not cause severe danger unless she is persistently provoked. *'Open Environment': The environment in which Mariska's boss fight takes place leaves her wide open and vulnerable to attacks. *'Right Collarbone/Arm': Mariska appears to be completely weakened whenever she recieves damage from areas that affect the right side of her body. It can be presumed that this weakens her powers entirely, because she can no longer attack with the use of her sitar. Symbolism Mariska appears to symbolize Swan's innermost passionate feelings he has towards Juliet. This can be seen in Mariska's non-aggressive behavior towards her enemies and how her devious intentions aren't openly malevolent. The fact that she is the least violent Purveyor may symbolize an implication that a part of Swan actually still cares for Juliet, or that Mariska is what is left of Swan's kindness. Quotes *''"This world makes me wanna puke! You're the one who called us here?"'' *''"Master."'' *''"Give us the order, Master! Come on, come on, come on!"'' *''"This trip ain't over yet, child."'' *''"We're headed towards... your grave!"'' *''"Ah, sister Juliet. And brother Nick."'' *"Let's travel to the land beyond the Doors of Perception. Step outside the boundaries of your mind, lose yourself in the eternal collective unconscious... and rot." *''"This one was just as insolent. Now, open your heart, and let my music guide you... into the world of everlasting peace... and rot. And hell!"'' *''"Flow on, child, into the rush of chaos and dark..."'' *''"Ahh, YEAH!"'' *''"Oh, the PAIN!"'' *''"Let the darkness spread."'' *''"Accept your plight."'' *''"One truth becomes TWO! Two truths become FOUR!"'' *''"Rot to the BONE."'' *''"Vibrantly!"'' *''"Chaos is all there is!"'' *''"Seek the truth before your eyes."'' *''"The gates to the abyss shall open..."'' *''"Hear the thunder and rage of the people, piss on the graves of the fallen warriors, and pray your soul rot away..."'' *''"Ambition, courage, pride, prayers, freedom, nourishment, despair, atonement, chaos..."'' *''"A trillion butterflies dance, engulfing the world, their fluttering wings eating away at our souls..."'' *''"Red, blue, white, blue, green, brown, cyan, magenta, yellow, black..."'' *''"Close your eyes sweet, believe in all that I am, and let the corruption seep up from the base of your heart..."'' *''"Surrender your body to me, abandon what you call yourself, and rot to your very core..."'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *"Heavy... Peace out. WAY out..." Trophies/Achievements References *Mariska's mismatched eye colors appear to reference Paula, a character that appeared in the video game Shadows of the Damned, another video game made by Suda51. Both characters have a left yellow eye and a blue on their right. Trivia/Notes *Her right eye is damaged, making it a translucent blue and the iris blurry. *Her aura/energy color is green. *She is the least violent Dark Purveyor. *Her name means "bitter" in Hebrew. *She is never seen standing up, with the exception of concept and render artwork. According to said render work, she is taller than Juliet and shorter than Zed. *In the concept art, it shows that Mariska was originally going to have frizzy hair, sagging breasts, elongated veils on her sleeves, less prominent stitches and a face that looks much younger than the one seen in the game. It can be presumed that these changes were made to contrast her from Juliet. *Her data files refer to her as "Nicola", suggesting that this was initially going to be her name before it was changed it to "Mariska". Examples: "TX_CH_Boss_Nicola_Skin_D", "TX_CH_Boss_Nicola_Cloth_M", etc. *There is a possibility that the Rosalind that is presented to Juliet before the boss fight with Mariska may actually be an illusion, as Rosalind is later absent during the battle and is suddenly in the grasps of Josey. *She is #19 in the Zombie Album. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Mariska making peace sign.JPG|Mariska making a peace sign Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Mariska 01.jpg|Mariska's Fact Screen Mariska.png|Mariska's Fact Screen in the trailer Pieces.png|Mariska moments before her Fact Screen Mariska in Japan.png|Mariska's Fact Screen in the Japanese Trailer 'Concept Art' Mariskaa.JPG|Mariska in the Zombie Album Mariska full size.JPG|Mariska's Concept Art Full Body Mariska Concept Art.JPG|"Multiple" Mariskas 'In-Game Images' Mariska as Rosalind.png|Mariska disguised as Rosalind Mariska Gameplay1.png|Mariska vs Juliet Mariska during Gameplay1.png|Mariska being shot Glass Mariska.png|The weakening of Mariska Mariska Angle.png|Mariska at an alternative angle Lollipop-Chainsaw-Mariska-2.jpg|A provoked Mariska See Also *Boss Fight: Mariska *Walkthrough *Mariska's Mind *Shawnee Smith Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Weapons